Learn to be Faithful
by rantichan
Summary: Trunks was a playboy before he met Marron, he made a girl die of broken heart. How would Marron react to Trunks' past? Would Trunks be faithful to Marron forever? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ and all characters in it, but I love them. This is a Trunks and Marron fic, I think her age fits Trunks more than Pan. Please tell me if you like it or not.

Learn to be Faithful

Chapter 1

Trunks leaned his back against his leather chair, in the President Room of Capsule Corporation Headquarter, releasing a heavy sigh out of his breath. What his secretary had just informed him annoyed his thought.

"_Miss Pan is waiting for you in the waiting room right now, sir. She said she had an appointment with you for today lunch."_

It had been the fourth in a week. Trunks knew what Pan wanted from him, but he didn't know how he had to deal with a teenager puberty hormone. He still had ten minutes before lunch time to think what he would do, but suddenly a cherry voice came across his room.

"I hope, I'm not too early for our lunch." She said with a small and cherry voice.

She had been standing before his table, with her usual costumes; a pair of middy jeans and a casual red shirt, her head was wrapped in small red veil that her ponytail emerged almost covering both her eyebrows, her haircut hung above her shoulder. Nothing special, but Trunks knew, she planned on something.

He frowned, losing the word to say. Her eyes were teasing him. "How did you get in?" he finally spoke.

"That's none of your concern. Or may be you like me sneaking through your window more?" That was not an insult. She just was still teasing him.

"Of course that is. This is my office."

"I'll tell you when I get my ice cream. Come on." She pulled Trunks hand, raising him from his sitting position.

"Pan! Actually I can't go with you for lunch this afternoon. I'll have lunch with my clients from Dubai…"

"Lie! Your secretary told me that you're free now. Let's go! I'm hungry!" Pan was still holding his hand and pulling him out of his room.

Trunks surrendered as he followed Pan walking through the door. Most of the employees were glancing at them as the couple walked before them, and they started to whisper each other behind their back. Pan walked in confidence, Trunks' right hand in her hold. _"It will be more difficult…Good, the last thing I need is that my employees think I'm a pedophile ,"_Trunks thought.

They were still sitting at the restaurant; Pan was still finishing her dessert. Actually Trunks had lost his appetite, the Saiyan appetite of course and he only ate about twice human normal portion. His eyes were staring at the ceiling while Pan kept talking and finishing her dessert at the same time. There was still a bowl of ice cream sundae on his table before him. He spooned some with a lazy gesture.

"You know, uncle Goten's wedding remains two weeks again."

"Hm…Hm.." Trunks was not too listening to her. He didn't bother about his early question to Pan on about how she could manage to get into his room office. He knew that stubborn tomboy girl would always do anything to get what she wanted.

"My mom insists that I should wear a nice dress at the party. She doesn't want me to wear jeans. What do you think?"

"That sounds good." His mother's voice annoyed his thought,_ "If you keep treating her that way, sooner or later she'll fall in love with you."_

He'd already known about that, he was not stupid.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, why not?" Since the day she met him as a teenager, Trunks knew that that tomboy girl always looked at him with adoring eyes. Her teenager puberty hormone or might be her lack of experiences didn't bother to hide her feeling to him. He had managed to react as normal as he could. Not too sweet that would lead her to a misunderstanding, but he knew he couldn't act too bad that would hurt the falling in love teenager too much.

"Okay, if you really think so, what about you take me shopping to choose me the outfit?"

"_I have to talk to someone,"_ he thought.

If only she were just an ordinary friend or just an ordinary fan, it would be very easy to him to say no. But she was the daughter of one of his family's closest friend. He could not just break her heart without facing the consequences. He had to find way out quickly!

He didn't realize that the spoon he used hung above the table with melting ice cream falling down. Pan stared at him quizzically, hurt look in her eyes.

"Trunks! Trunks! Are you listening to me?" Pan waved her hand before his face to get his attention.

"What?!" He turned his head and surprised by his little messy thing, "I'm sorry." He grabbed few sheets of tissues to overcome the problem. It was embarrassing of course for the president of the greatest company on earth to be so improperly mannered.

"Well, it is not only about the ice cream."

"Excuse me?" He looked at her eyes and saw that hurt look and felt guilty.

"Well, since you said it's nice if I wear dress to uncle Goten's wedding, so what about you take me shopping to choose me the outfit?" Pan repeated her sentence with emphasized patient tone.

"Um..um.." He was loosing his words, "Why me?" He asked stupidly.

"I…I want to know what you really like."

Pushing her too far to this matter would like giving her a clue to admit her feeling out loud to him. He was not ready for the answer yet. "Oh..well, Why don't you just go with your mom? Can't she choose you the outfit?"

"I don't think her choice will suit with you."

"Go with Bulla then. Oh, well I think I'm running out my lunch time now. I have to go to work back Pan. I'm sorry." He stood, leaving Pan in disappointment and half eaten dessert, on his halfway he added, "And don't worry about the bill. I tell them to charge it on my account."

He half run through the crowd to reach an empty gang to fly off.

There was always time for Trunks Vegeta Briefs to run from his boredom routine in Capsule Corp. Headquarter and indulge his sentimental fantasy even in the mid of the day. Sneaking out through his window office and just flying off in height gave him a great pleasure. He was his father's son; however, he gave himself a reason for one of his slack attitudes, it didn't mean to say that Vegeta was an irresponsible man of course; everyone could say that he was a religious in his training routine. It was just that everybody knew that he would see an office room as a worse place than hell. So would his son. But even his mother had to admit that she herself had given contribution to this attitude. Bulma Briefs was once a crazy adventurer wasn't she?

"I miss you…" He whispered.

The small figure whose waist was being embraced suddenly turned her face to the lavender haired figure behind her. She didn't have time to be shocked by his sudden coming; it happened a lot, so why should she be shocked. She gave him her nicest smile and kissed him on his cheek, "What brings you here in the mid of day?"

"Is that all I get? After flying thousand miles distance here? A kiss on the cheek?"

"My apologize, your highness. So I think you deserve this." They kissed passionately for a long moment until she broke it first to gasp for air.

Trunks lifted that small body and she hung her hands on his neck on the way to the bed.

He probably didn't remember a name, but he knew he couldn't forget a figure. A freshman girl, slim, tall with long red hair past billow her shoulders. She stood before his bed in the dormitory room. And though she was trembling when she stripped the garments she wore one by one, he could see that there was no doubt in her eyes. There were only two shiny adoring eyes, with blushed cheeks that showed her embarrassment. _She might never do it before, I could tell from her inexperienced gesture,_ he thought and he was getting more excited. After all her garments lay on the floor, that trembling perfect naked body walked toward him, who was lying on the bed. His eyes searched all over the body before him, full of lust.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…"

He pulled her hand and started to brush it with his kisses. He couldn't remember any detail more, but when he rolled his body to embrace her, her body turned into a dead one, blood expelled all over it and the thing shocked him most was when that small mouth shouted, "How could you?"

He woke up before she did and found himself released a heavy sigh; sweat drops over his forehead. It wasn't a girl with red hair who lay next to him, but one with blond hair. "Thanks, Kami, it's just nightmare" he shouted and then look at the figure next to him on the bed, "I won't let the same thing happen to you, I love you. But I don't know how long she will haunt me this way"

He admired the beauty next to him. Her naked body was under cover to her chest which rose and fell in rhythmic breathing. Her bare shoulders shined their pale color. He could feel the smoothness of her skin even without touching it. He brushed her cheek to lift a fist of blond hair upon that beautiful face. How he loved the image before him. She was so peaceful in closed eyes and the peace also flew over his whole body every time he saw them, and when they were opened, they were even more beautiful. Two bright sapphires eyes, always shiny in spirit and drove him crazy every time she glanced at him. He couldn't help to kiss her lips; causing her moan. She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Wake up, sleeping princess. I've kissed your lips."

"I know…" She watched him dressing through her sleepy eyes. He made teasing gestures on the way he put himself in his office suit. She laughed.

"Don't laugh at me princess…"he tried to look annoyed, but failed and sent her a wide smile.

"Didn't it what you mean to?" She shut her mouth with one hand.

"Yeah…but now you make it hard for me to leave…"He said in spoiled tone and jumped back onto the bed

She gave him a tight hug, "Oow….so don't leave…Stay here please?"

"You know that what I exactly want…But I have to go back to work. My secretary will be very suspicious if I leave too long…"

There was silence for a moment till he said, "Oh, I know…I'll be back here tonight, I'll stay over.."

"Really? Won't your mother look for you?"

"Oh come on, I am not a baby, I am almost thirty now. I'll give her a call. Besides, there is something I really want to tell you."

"Okay, ..but I won't be back till 10 pm. I'll be in the bookstore, it's my shift."

"I'll pick you there then…Come on, give me one more kisses before I leave."

She indulged him with one long deep tight kiss, "I love you sooo much, Trunks," she said as they broke the kisses.

"I love you too, Marron, I love you very much."

He answered as he jumped on his feet and flied through the window.

Things didn't walk so well for him today, except the great lovemaking he had with Marron of course. That nightmare followed him to his office when he was listening to a new marketing design presentation. The lady before the projector seemed to over talking or over acting, he couldn't tell. It wasn't any graphic or diagram he saw on the projector screen, it was that red haired girl. It was supposed to be a long time since the last time she haunted him. He knew it wasn't a real ghost, he wasn't supposed to be afraid of ghost of course. It was just a nightmare. It might be a warning, he thought, a warning that he had to start to be serious. He would talk about it to Marron later.

He was glad that there was no more things to do after 9 pm. The meeting had successfully taken some decisions without any contributions from him, except his approval nods for every suggestion his staffs gave him, of course, since he was deep in his own thought during the meeting. Trunks impatiently went out his office, met his chauffeur to tell him that he didn't need to be driven home tonight. After that old baldy man left him, he made a phone call to his mother to tell him that he would spent some time with Marron and would not go home. Since his mother had known about his relationship with Marron, she approved his permission without any complaints. He flied off to North City to the bookstore Marron had worked part time over this year.

They were sitting on the sofa, embracing each other. Marron's head laid on Trunks' shoulder, "I want you to be ready for everything I'm going to tell you." He said.

"Sure, I am ready."

"And please promise me that you won't hate me after this, that you won't stay away from me..."

She tighten her embrace as an answer and then he went on his story.

Author note; What would Trunks tell to Marron?

I hope you'll read the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were sitting on the sofa, embracing each other. Marron's head laid on Trunks' shoulder, "I want you to be ready for everything I'm going to tell you." He said.

"Sure, I am ready."

"And please promise me that you won't hate me after this, that you won't stay away from me..."

She tighten her embrace as an answer and then he went on his story.

Bulma　knew that her son was more than capable to finish his formal education faster than any other ordinary kids. Trunks, of course, inherited his grandfather's and his mother's intelligence. But, completely different from his Mirai version whose one a mature and responsible man, the adrenaline youth ran in 'this present Trunks' veins as pretty rich boy grown in peaceful time drove him to be 'a little misbehaving', as her mother said (of course she would not admit that it was more than 'a little misbehaving', it could be that when you grew around Z fighters, 'behave' meant not killing for fun or not destroying cities). So, he chose to experience his formal education the way the other ordinary kids did, although the ordinary kids would not take three field studies at the same time. Beside Machine Engineering and Astronomy, Trunks also had to study Economy and Banking Business due to Capsule Corporation expansion in the future.

Although North City University, the best one on earth which his grandfather attended occasionally for giving lectures, was only thousand mile away from his home Capsule Corporation in West City, which he could reach in seconds with his saiyan super speed, he insisted to live in the dormitory. It was the way he could avoid his parents' eyes every time he misbehaved. For the third year college Trunks, being far away from home meant girls and party.

Due to the facts that he was incredibly handsome, rich and had awesome power (he never even used a million part of his strength around campus), he soon became idol among the girls. Half of the boys tried to gain his attention for the possibility of becoming his gang, and the other half avoided him for many reasons. The idea of gang was ridiculous at first, but when he was adored like king among a small elite group of the college, he started to enjoy it. He felt like dreaming about the throne his father never took in _Vegetasei._

The gang had party every week, and it was always crazy with girls and drinks and not only once that Trunks found himself woke up on who-knows-bed in the next late afternoon. Everybody in the party did and that didn't matter as long as there was no paparazzi to shot him. As group of elite boys, he and his friends had ways to avoid mass-media.

One spring morning found him sitting under the shelter in front of his campus hall. Lectures weren't started yet; it was the initiation morning, when freshmen had their first day in college. There would be a special ceremony to welcome them and Trunks liked to grant them with his charm. He might choose one girl, the best one of course, for himself. The shelter where he sat gave him great angle to search the rowed freshmen and valued them. His elite gang members were sitting with him there. They were five most irresistible boys in college, include Trunks; incredibly rich and good looking and had incomparable reputation in making girls fall in their bended knees.

Through the corner of his eyes, he could see the brightest one among the rows. She was one a tall; slim with red long hair past billow her shoulders. When she glanced over him once she walked past him, he could feel her two bright cobalt eyes stabbed him right in his chest. When his gang members started flirting on her, he stood and said, "Leave her alone, I want her."

It only needed a very brief moment to gain all the information about her. Her name was Amanda Carter, 18 years old, second best graduate of Orange Star High School Satan City, the only child of Henry and Nicole Carter, his father was the head of marketing division of Capsule Corporation's (hem!) Satan City Branch, Amanda moved from Satan City to North City to study Marketing.

But it needed more time than he thought to make her take an eye on him.

This miss red hair seemed to be more difficult to be conquered than any other girls in Trunks record. He usually needed no more than throwing a glance through his eyes corner to the girls and they would fall before him. He never needed too much action. He knew, the colder he looked, the more crazy they would become. It wasn't difficult to act cold; he was his father's son; Vegeta; the coldest man in the universe.

She wasn't affected by his glance and the initiation time was running out.

Each of his gang members held girls they chased in their arms and Trunks was still alone.

"She is difficult, isn't she?" Jack asked him one morning, holding a small green haired girl in his arm.

"I love challenge."

"Do you want me to help you?"

Help? That was too much! He was Trunks Briefs! "I didn't even make my move yet." He said, irritated in his voice.

"Okay!"

Ok! He might need more than a glance, but it didn't matter. Trunks Briefs always got what he wanted. He saw that girl in the library one afternoon, browsing books tittles on the catalog. Once she wrote down the title she wanted, Trunks tried to peep through his super sight. He knew that book would be in the highest shelf of the book racks. He decided that a little flying to reach that book would be worth trying.

Nobody saw him flying of course. He showed up before her when she was about to climb up the ladder.

"Are you looking for this?" He showed her the book.

She wasn't impressed, looking at him with odd glance, giving one single word, "Thanks," and left him.

He wasn't going to give up.

Trunks appeared before her in every chance he got; in the cafeteria, in the library, in her classroom. After two weeks, she finally spoke to him.

"Enough, I give up. Now tell me what you want and we finish it now."

"I want you."

"Ok, I know it's just a stupid challenge your friends made to you. Just tell them that you succeed. It'll be a secret between you and me only. I promise I'll never tell anybody. Now leave me."

"Hey, wait. It has nothing to do with my friends! I really want you."

"Oh! Why should I believe you mister Briefs! You have the reputation! And I'm not gonna be one of your fool victims!"

"You will believe me, if you give me chance to talk to you more. Come on." Trunks pulled her hand and made her walk with him. They went to the cafeteria. Trunks ordered her favorite food, to impress her that he knew of course.

They sat on the corner chairs, next to the glasses window with the scenery of the campus park. Things were peaceful outside.

"How many more things you know about me?" She hadn't touched her food yet and looked at Trunks with suspicious glare. She looked defensive and stress.

"Many…many things, Miss Amanda Carter, I think you'd like to be surprised one day." He gave her his nicest smile, the teasing one. She tried hard not to melt to that smile. Now she believed the rumor which said that this Trunks Briefs was really irresistible.

"Come on, I won't bite you, be relax. I knew you have been very busy with the science project that you haven't eaten anything since this morning"

"You really know everything, don't you?"

He smiled again, and now she really melted to that smile. She seemed to be relax a bit, and replied his smile.

They ate and talked for almost two hours. Trunks drove her to her apartment. Trunks stayed in his aircar when dropped by.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" He asked.

She looked surprised that he didn't insist to get into her apartment room, "Sure," she replied.

They met again the next day. Trunks was patience to wait for her to finish all her classes. He helped her in her science project and they became closer and closer each day. Amanda was always surprised by the fact that Trunks knew everything about her; her birthday, favorite food, hobbies, favorite movies and many other things, but the most surprising thing for her was for this all three months they were together, he had never even tried to touched her yet.

She might start to think that he wasn't playing fool on her like his reputation always said.

"So, when will you plan to do that?" She asked him one afternoon as they were lying on the grass in the edge of North City Lake. Things were quiet and peaceful. As her eyes starring adoringly at the beautiful peaceful blue sky, she wondered on how long the peace would stay after she bombed him with her question.

Trunks glanced at her, "Do what?" there was confusion in his reply.

"You know what I mean."

He sat to make a better look on her; his eyes were studying her face.

"I mean, what you always did to girls."

He got her intension now. He was supposed to be angry, but he took it calm. He wasn't going to give up yet.

"What do you know about what I always do to girls?" he retorted.

She didn't answer but turned her face to look at his face back. She was sure that he wasn't mad right now. So, it might be safe to continue, "I know your reputation Mr. Trunks Briefs."

"And if I do what you think I always do to girls, how you'll plan to handle it?"

"So, you really plan it?"

They were staring each other, tried to find out the truth in each other faces. There was silence for a moment before Trunks finally spoke, "No, Amanda. I do love you. Besides, why do I have to wait for so long if I only play a fool on you?"

He was still staring at her with his magical blue eyes and Amanda could feel like if he was telling the truth. The three months moments they had shared together replayed in her minds. There was nothing bad in it, nor anything to be ashamed of. There was only joyful and happiness, yes, she could say it now; she made her feel very happy. The way he always surprised her, the way he looked at her, the way he made her laugh and smile all the time; she found herself quiet found on those things. Most people in campus had considered them as couple and most of the girls had started to look at her with jealous eyes. But that wasn't important; she had never intended to be a kind of celebrity. Her new realization gave her the idea that there was still something incomplete in their relationship. She jumped and sat and to his surprised she started to kiss him very passionately. When their lips finally parted, they held each other hands walking to Trunks' aircar which he had decapsulated impatiently before.

No words had been spoken during the way which was felt like years; only the electricity created between them said everything. The tension was increasing and increasing every second. Of course he just could fly them off, but he had never showed off his awesome power to her before and still had not planned to do that.

Everything was felt like slow motions when they finally reached Trunks' dormitory room. She said she needed to go to the bathroom first and he didn't mind. He stripped his own clothes first and quick and then jumped on to his bed.

She emerged from the bathroom and stood before him. And though she was trembling when she stripped the garments she wore one by one, he could see that there was no doubt in her eyes. There were only two shiny adoring eyes, with blushed cheeks that showed her embarrassment. _She might never do it before, I could tell from her inexperienced gesture,_ he thought and he was getting more excited. After all her garments lay on the floor, that trembling perfect naked body walked toward him, who was lying on the bed. His eyes searched all over the body before him, full of lust.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…"

He pulled her hand and started to brush it with his kisses.

He opened his eyes lazily and reached his noisy cell phone above the table.

"Hello,"

"Trunks!" his mother shouted, "I want you to go home now, there's something important we need to discuss."

"Can't we just discuss it through phone?"  
" No, dear. Hurry up. You have an hour to prepare yourself!"

"But," beep; the line was cut.

When he landed on Capsule Corp's backyard an hour latter, his mother, grandfather and grandmother were there, waiting for him. An aircar was ready there and seemed to have a departure soon.

"What's up mom?" He gave both his mother and grandmother kisses on their cheeks.

"Honey, I'm sorry if this is so sudden, but I want you to go with your grandpa to a business trip now. I have a very important client here and your grandpa will need your help so much."

"But mom,"  
"Ssshh…grandpa will give you the detail. Go now."

Bulma pushed him to get in to the aircar while Dr. Brief had been waiting in the passenger seat. Trunks had to drive of course.

"Bye bye!" both Bulma and Mrs. Briefs waved their hands to them

"South City, Trunks," Dr. Briefs commanded him.

It was more like a scientist meeting than a business trip and the reason why Trunks was forced to come was that Dr. Briefs liked to introduce his grandson to a group of scientists, friends of his. It was important for Capsule Corporation since Trunks would take it over someday, so keeping in touch with this group would be benefit for the company.

If he didn't inherit both his mother and grandfather intelligence, he would be bored dying there. Though he thought that he had not grown interest in science as much as them, it was quiet fun to be there. Some of them also brought their children or grandchildren like him there, and some of them were pretty and soon became new fans of his.

He was sitting in the balcony of the hotel lounge, talking to Eva Wolf, Dr. Wolf's granddaughter, when the color of the horizon which started to become red of the sunset reminded him about the girl with red hair. He hadn't called Amanda yet to tell her that he was leaving with his grandpa. He reached his cell phone in his pocket and dialed her number only to find the connection was bad. He tried for few times and the same tone answering him. Fine, he would try it again latter.

Amanda laid on her bed. Her eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling. Many thoughts mixed in her head. Things had gone beyond her calculation this far. But this was her own fault, this was her own choice. She couldn't really remember what thing had moved her that way. The way she had jumped spontaneously and kissed Trunks crazily, the way she had stripped her own clothes before him and jumped to his embrace. She really didn't understand herself now. Was it too late to regret everything?

The lovemaking was good, if she could say. She hadn't had any other experiences to compare with. The way Trunks handled her and guided the very inexperience of her could make her forget any pain she was supposed to feel for the first time lovemaking (her friends always told her that the first time lovemaking could be painful).

And so she did, ended up curling over his body with overflowed happiness, everything seemed to be so right that time, so right. But why did everything feel different this time?

He drove her to her apartment at six o'clock that morning, with a promise to call her latter and to meet her latter after she finished all her classes. But it was almost two days ago, and he still had not called her yet, nor appeared in campus. She thought that she started to be panicked.

In an attempt to get rid all her negative thinking she reached the remote on the table and turn on the TV. If only she did it one or two minutes late, but everything seemed like _Kami_ had a plan for her.

There he was, smiling brightly to the camera, with a raven haired girl in his side, holding his hand. They waved their hands and walked away from the shoot. She didn't even bother to read the title on the screen; _the Socialite, Trunks Briefs on Scientists Meeting, South City, _and the background voice; _will the heir of Capsule Corp. finally follow his formers' steps in science world?_

Everything happened in sixty seconds, sixty seconds which were killing her.

The schedule was not too tight, so he could be a little relaxed. If there had not been Eva Wolf in that meeting, he was sure that he would have been bored to death. She might be the only one among that group of scientist whom he considered good looking though she was five years older than him; 25 years old and had already finished her doctorate.

She soon seemed to be attracted to him. He found her quite fun; except that she was older than him. He always liked smart girls. She might talk about her project too much, but he still could bear it.

She was done with her presentation that afternoon; everybody in the meeting room gave her applause. She had become new star in that group of scientists. Trunks came after her to congratulate her for her brilliant performance after all the other audiences were leaving for dinner.

"You're wonderful, congratulation." He said with a teasing smile.

"Well, still not good enough to compare with Bulma Briefs."

"My mom doesn't do many researches again nowadays. She was too busy with the business I think."

"I really hope that I'll be as successful as her someday."

"Oh, believe me. You will." He gave her a hand to help her with the presentation stuffs, "Care to go dinner with me?"

"My pleasure, your highness,"

She held his hand and they both stormed out the meeting room. There are some reporters waiting in the lobby. His famous images soon caught their attention.

"Mr. Trunks Briefs, what do you say about this event?" A blond haired reporter girl ran after him with microphone, followed by an Elvis style haired cameraman.

"Every thing's perfect I think," he answered without even bothered to stop walking.

"So, are you ready to take over Capsule Corp business?"

"That's a far away thing to say now. By the way I have something to do Lady. Please excuse us."

He smiled to the camera and waved good bye, Eva did the same thing as him and they walked away from the camera. The blond reporter slipped something in his free hand before she stopped running after him; a name card; Nikki Taylor, World Wide TV, phone number 09074563503.

"Oh! You're so famous Trunks." Eva exclaimed as they got to the hotel dining room.

He missed Amanda. He knew she would get up set because he didn't call her and show up for days. But it wasn't his fault, he had tried to call her but the connection was bad. And that wasn't an excuse, that was the truth. He would only have to tell her everything when they met and she would forgive her. He smiled as he encapsulated his aircar in front of Amanda's apartment building with a bucket of lily in his hand; Amanda's favorite flower.

A girl with a short raven hair opened the door for him; Mika; Amanda's room mate. She looked at Trunks with an odd look in her eyes, her hands across over chest, "What do you want, you jerk!" She shouted before Trunks even had a chance to say hi, or asked where Amanda was.

"Can I meet Amanda?"

"What the hell you care about her?!" her tone was getting higher.

"I know I made her up set, but I can explain. Please, give me..."

"Tell her in her grave!"

"What do you mean?" Trunks then noticed that the girl's eyes became wet of tears, "Please tell me what happened!"

The girl took a deep breath then said,"Amanda saw you on TV with that girl and she realized that you just made a fool on her. She didn't blame you, but she blamed herself for getting into your trap. She regretted everything and couldn't control herself. She got a car crash accident few days ago and didn't survive. I'm going to her funeral tomorrow. Are you satisfied?!"

Trunks shocked, the bucket of flowers in his hand fell to the floor. That girl slammed the door before him, leaving him in a very confused state.

He flied to Satan City, Amanda's parents home and met her parents. They were very sad to loose their only child. Her mother couldn't stop sobbing and Trunks felt very guilty.

"She was very drunk that time." A girl whispered to her friend behind him.

"Somebody said she was broken heart." The other said.

"The car was exploded after the crash, the fire guards needed more than two hours to handle the fire."

"Whole her body was burnt. You can't imagine her face after that accident"

"Too, bad. I used to be always jealous to her. She was so pretty."

"I think it is better this way, she won't want to live with that face anyway."

Trunks landed in Capsule Corporation's backyard. His little sister ran happily to get him, "Trunks is coming! Trunks is coming!" The six years old girl hugged his leg, "Daddy! Trunks is coming!"

He usually lifted Bulla high in the air; playing aeroplane with her. But this time he only caressed his sister's blue hair and headed towards his room, "Not now Bulla, I'm tired."

Bulla ran to his father who was watching TV in the living room, "I think Trunks is having a problem. He didn't play aeroplane with me." Her cheery voice turned sad.

Vegeta lifted his daughter to his lap, "We can talk to him later, now let him get some rests."

He didn't get out from his room for dinner and when Bulma knocked his door he pretended to sleep. Bulla had spirit fully informed her mother about her brother's odd behavior since he got home. "May be he needs sometime to be alone," Bulma thought.

Trunks met his mother in the kitchen the next morning, she was making a lot of sandwiches for breakfast. He looked like he hadn't slept the whole night; his eyes were dull and a little red of tired.

"Morning mom," He kissed her cheeks.

"Morning sweetie, how are you today? I didn't know you're home if Bulla didn't tell me."

He took his seat on the kitchen table and poured hot coffee for himself, "I decide that I'm not going to live in dormitory again from now on."

Bulma turned her glance to her son's dull eyes, "What happened?"

"You're right about everything mom, I'll get all straight A, joining the acceleration program and complete my doctorate as soon as possible. And I spend my spare time to train with dad. I won't waste time again for dates."

Bulma raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure about what you said?"

He grabbed some sandwiches and eat them in a swallow, "I have to go now. I don't want to miss Prof. Sanberg's class." He stood and kissed his mother's cheeks again.

When Vegeta entered the kitchen, Trunks had flied off.

"Did I hear someone mentioned about training?" He looked at his wife.

"What happened to your son, Vegeta?" she asked back.

"How should I know?" He took his seat and started eating.

Whatever had happened to her son, Bulma was relieved that Trunks now became more responsible in everything. He went through his college seriously. He always came home late night but still busy with his books until past midnight. He also demanded to be involved in Bulma's research projects in her lab that would help him preparing for his thesis. He trained with Vegeta in his spare time and ignored the girls and dates. Eva Wolf called him few time after that meeting, trying to talk about some researches for excuse; Nikki Taylor called him for interview several times; and the girls in campus had forgotten about Amanda Carter and starting to make their moves on him, but he ignored them.

He still hang out with Goten sometimes, when that childhood friend of his convinced him.

"You shouldn't have too much dates," He told his best friend someday.

"You are no one to talk. You have so many more girlfriends than I do. Who knows you may even have kids somewhere."

Paaww! Thud! Goten unguarded position made Trunks easily hit him to the ground.

"Aww! What was that for?"

Trunks looked at his falling friend and realized what he had done, "I am sorry. I didn't mean it." He offered his hand to help his friend to get up.

"You really act strange lately. " Goten said as he got up.

Trunks only released a heavy sigh, "You can tell me anything. At least it will help throwing your burden."

Trunks knew his best friend was right, so he told Goten everything.

After years burying himself with books, computer, lab researches, and ignoring dates, Trunks finally completed his doctoral degree at the age 25 and started to work in Capsule Corporation Headquarter to help his mother.

They were having Bulla's eleventh birthday party in Capsule Corporation's garden when he saw her. She had two bright sapphire eyes, a face and a body like a goddess; her long blond hair shined brighter than the sun above the glass roof of the sanctuary. But the thing which made him feel that she was different than all other ditz who always chased him was; her innocent look.

He stopped in his track. He had forgotten how long he hadn't felt this way. He asked his mother, "Mom, who is she?"

Bulma turned her head to see the girl his son was pointing; "Marron. You forgot about her? She's Kryllin's daughter. I think you ever met her when you're child."

AN; Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I guess this is so boring or so bad that I don't get any reviews...hiks...hiks...But I'm not giving up! I worked hard for this so please give me reviews so I know if somebody read my story.

I welcome flames, critique and everything to help me improve my writing, please feel free!

I still don't own dbz.

Chapter 3

"Did you really love her?" Marron asked Trunks as he finished his story.

"I don't know Mar, now tell me, do you hate me now?"

"It was your past, Trunks." She looked at her boyfriend right in his eyes.

"Though I hide it this long?"

"I know you have a reason for that."

He looked at the goddess like figure before him and wondered if she really was.

"Will you marry me?"

"Sure! But we still have to wait till my graduation next month."

"Oh! I can't wait!"

She giggled as he licked her ear and pushed her down on the sofa.

He used to think that inner beauty was bullshit. But being with her all this time made him realize that it was something real and he was a lucky man to feel one. Many girls he dated in his teenage years or in college years (before Amanda Carter) treated him as a paycheck or a show off. He didn't mind though, as long as he got pleasure with them, he had not had been a serious man either.

She was a very beautiful girl and perfect in everything. When he walked with her, he could see many other men would be drooling before her, she had a lot of fans, but she always acted cool and shy around guys. Not even once she ever looked back to a man who tried to flirt with her, except him. It often made him feel ashamed when he remembered his own past.

But now he was a different man; mature and responsible and he knew she was the right choice for him. She didn't care about his money, she came from a humble family and seemed not to care to change the way she lived. She was very sufficient of herself, she insisted to work part time in a book store to pay her college fees though he offered her to pay for her. And date time with her often meant eating in a burger shop than in famous restaurant where she insisted to treat him occasionally or picnic in the park where she brought him her very delicious home made cookies.

He couldn't wait to start a family with her, but she wanted to complete her master course. She said that she might not be as genius as him but at least she had to try her best to improve her knowledge so she would be a good partner for him whom he could talk about everything to. She wasn't a kind of ditz, though she was blond. And he was very proud of her.

They had been together for four years now and everyday he knew that he loved her and couldn't wait to marry her.

Pan sat on her chair in her bedroom, a pile of homework glared at her. She ignored them, not even touched or opened one single book yet. Her interest was in another thing. Her mind was full of thought about Trunks.

She knew he was much older than her; he was twenty nine and she was sixteen; there were thirteen years gap between them; and he was old enough to be her uncle, but she couldn't help. It wasn't long ago when she started a crush on him. She hang around his sister, Bulla, a lot, they were best friend and he was her uncle's best friend too. She had never met a man as handsome as him and he was also a half saiyan which meant that he was very strong. There were only few men on this earth as strong as him and most of them were relatives to her, so he was the perfect man for her.

She knew she would do anything to be his side.

She had started her day, today, with excitement. She stormed out of her classroom after the bell rang impatiently to drop by Bulla's house for their shopping appointment. They went to Bulla's favorite boutique and she felt like in fairy tale land when she was faced to Cinderella like party gown collection. Every piece was perfect and she couldn't decide which one to choose. Bulla helped her to choose and she couldn't wait to wear the dress in her uncle's wedding day in front of Trunks.

Bulla chose for herself too, born with excellent taste of fashion she had no problem in doing that. Sometime, it made Pan jealous of her. Bulla Vegeta Briefs was a very beautiful girl and she was also a princess.

They dropped to Capsule Corps again after shopping. Gohan and Videl was on conference and would go home late so Pan decided to stay with Bulla while waiting for her parents, who knows, Trunks would go home from his office early in the afternoon and she hoped she could have a chat with him.

The two girls were sitting in the living room, arguing on what movie they were going to watch when Trunks entered at the door. He wasn't alone. Marron walked by his side, very close, his hand slide around her tiny waist and his mouth in his ear, whispering something that made her giggle. The two seemed to have the whole world by their own, not noticing that two teenage girls watched them and one of the girls was even in shock.

"Trunks! Hello!" Bulla waved her hand towards the couple. They turned their heads in unison, mildly blushed for having audiences on their behavior.

"Hi Bulla, hi Pan!" Marron replied, Trunks only nodded to the two girls. Marron seemed to try to free herself from Trunks' embrace, felt a little uncomfortable for being watched by the girls, but he tightened it.

"Don't you think it is better if I wait for you here, with them?" Marron asked him as he guided her upstairs towards his bedroom.

"No, you come with me. I have something to show you."

"Okay, bye girls." She waved her hand to the girls before went upstairs with Trunks.

"Hey! Watch out you two! Don't do something naughty there! You aren't married yet!" Bulla shouted. Trunks sent a death glare to his sister and Marron faked a smile.

Pan's mouth dropped opened, "They…they…"

"Yes they are…" Bulla looked at her best friend and wondered why she was so shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?!" Pan shouted.

"I am...uh..?"

"I thought you're my friend! My best friend!"

"Don't blame me like that! I didn't know you like my brother that much! Besides, I've just known about it already. We were having dinner together last night when Trunks and Marron announced that they're going to engage!" Bulla explained defensively.

"Engage!" Pan fell on her knees; her forehead on the floor, her clenched fist hit the floor repeatedly.

"Hey! Don't hit my France tile! It's antique!"

Pan lifted her head, sour expression covered her face.

"You know, I suspect they have been dating for a long time, backstreet. They…"

"I don't want to hear that!!" Pan shouted as she covered her ears with both hands.

Trunks closed his bedroom door, Marron sat on the sofa. She watched him throw his business suit on the bed and loosen his tie, "What do you want to show me? It's not that you want me to watch you change your clothes, is it?" She teased.

"No, I just want Pan to see us."

"Pan?"

"She keeps following me, sneaking in to my office…"

"She is in love with you?"

"I guess so…"

"Do you think she will stop now?"

"I hope so…"

Trunks put off his clothes and changed into casual shirt and his pants into jeans. Marron threw away her glance, embarrassed of the sight. Funny somehow, after all they had done together. But they were in Trunks' house now, with two teenage girls noticing their gathering in his room. Marron felt a little uncomfortable about that. _What if they think…._

"Mar, come on go and meet my mom! I think she's waiting for us in the garden..."

Pan went home earlier than she had planned before, and now she locked herself in her room. There was no need to do that though, her parents were not home yet. She sighed as she heard the door bell rang. She wasn't in the mood for any guest, but she let herself walk towards the door and found her uncle Goten there.

"Hi Pan! Are you all right? I went to Capsule Corp to pick you up but you have already home."

"Why should you pick me up?" Where are my parents?"

"Gohan called me; he said the conference needs more time than it should, so he asked me to pick you up. Do you want me to company you here or we can go to grandma's and have dinner there. What do you think?"

"I don't want to go anywhere…" Goten then noticed the sour expression on his niece's face as she dropped herself on the sofa, he followed her and sat next to her.

"What happened? Didn't you go shopping with Bulla this afternoon? Wasn't it good?"

"It's not about the shopping."

"So what? Did you argue with Bulla?"

"No…" She paused, but suddenly she looked at her uncle with hopeful eyes, "Goten, tell me, what do you think if the person I have crush on has already had a girlfriend, is it wrong if I try to take him from the girl?"

Goten rolled his eyes, _so little Pan is broken heart?_ "Umm…I don't think so. You know, I consider such a thing as a challenge, as long as they aren't married yet."

"What if the girl is someone I know close, like friend? Is it still all right?"

"Everybody deserves a chance…"

"You don't think it's bad?"

"As long as everything is done with fair competition, I think it is all right."

"Really?" She was still not sure with what Goten said. She thought he might only want to console her.

"Hey! I know! Do you remember Yamcha?"

"Yamcha? Yeah...I think I remember him. What does he have to do about it?"

"You know, he was Bulma's boyfriend before she met Vegeta They had been dating for a long time, but then she married to Vegeta but Bulma and Yamcha are still friend till now. There was nothing bad happened."

"Really?" Pan smiled and Goten was glad that the sour expression on his niece's face had gone.

"Now tell me, are you in love?"

"May be…"

"Can you tell me who's this lucky guy?"

"No…but may be you can give me some tips…"

"Tips about love? Well, you get the expert!" Goten exclaimed, "Ok! What do you want to know about?"

"What makes a man fall in love to a girl?"

"Well, it depends on what kind of he is. Some men like pretty girls, some other like smart ones and many others like the sexy ones…"

"What makes you love Paris?"

"She is very pretty and hot…ups…" Goten covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're pervert!"

"That's not true! This is just an 'adult' thing."

"Adult thing?" Pan rolled her eyes. She knew what sex was, she got biology lesson at school, but her idea was still incomplete. She still had no experience about it, "Do you mind telling me about this?"

"I am not going to talk about sex with you. Gohan will kill me; you are still under age…"

"Ah…come on Goten, I am not that young. I am sixteen. I'll be in high school this spring. Besides, you must agree that every girl like me needs proper knowledge about it from the expert like you so pervert guys won't take advantage from me."

Goten was very convinced by Pan's words, but he had to choose the right words.

Pan looked at her reflection in the mirror and watched every detail of her own figure. She was almost as tall as her mother now and started to shape the curves of her body. She might not be as gorgeous as Bulla and she had to admit that Marron was very beautiful, but she wasn't ugly at all. People always said that she was _kawai_; cute. She hadn't paid too much attention to beauty treatment all this time, she spent more time to train fighting; something a girl of her age didn't do a lot. It might be the time to make a little change.

She opened her dresser and found her untouched collection her mother bought for her but she never wore. There were tank tops, tight jeans, mini skirts and some nice shorts; they were all really more Bulla styled than hers. She was always comfortable with her usual shirt and baggy jeans. But again, it might be the time to change.

From where he stood he could notice her curves, wrapped tightly around by her small tank top and jeans shorts. Her skin shined pale on her long legs under the shorts and above the cleavage of her top. She was no longer a little girl; she was a blooming young woman. But he had seen many girls dressing like that before and even naked, he didn't understand why this one should be any different.

She smiled cheerfully as she saw him entered at the door, waved her hand and patted the space on the couch next to her as an invitation to sit close to her. And he; after long exhausting hours of meeting and boring clients in his office; dumbly chose to take his seat next to her instead of heading to his room to release his exhaustion.

"How's office today?" She asked as if it was her concern and like if she had been doing this for years. She smiled, and it was just today that he noticed that her smile was really sweet.

"Fine." He answered groggily under her stare. _"What happened to me?"_ he asked himself.

"You looked tired."

He nodded.

"I think watching good movie will help you relax. Which one you like; comedy or romance?" She winked at him then tried to reach a remote on the table which was next to him.

"Ups!"

He knew she dropped the remote on purpose and the thing successfully fell through his thighs before landed on the couch. Her hand followed it and he could feel it run through his thighs slowly, like a caress. He felt his blood run over his body's lower part and if he held it few minutes more he was very sure if she would end lying on the couch with him on her top.

He jumped to his feet. "I think I'm stinking, I need to take a shower."

Pan watched him run upstairs to his room and smiled, "It works."

He felt better when cold water ran all over his body. He let himself stay a little longer than usual in the bathroom. _"What's wrong with me? She is just…She is just a little girl…why should I react that way?"_ he thought.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he was shocked to see her sitting on his bed; cross legged. Her shorts made her sitting position looked very seductive. He gasped when he suddenly realized that he only wore a towel wrapped around his waist. His hands instinctively held his towel tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"You like it, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Get out of my room, Pan!"

She stood and confidently walked towards him. Her index finger touched his still wet bare chest. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"I know you like it, you want it Trunks."

From his angle he could see her blooming boobs peeping from behind her cleavage and he wondered how it's felt to touch them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to ashes.to.beauty, my only reviewer this far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please review me and give me a feedback for this story.

I don't own dragon ball z and all it's characters.

Chapter 4

He embraced her tightly, carried her to the bed; he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.

"I love you...I love you...I love you..." He said in rush, husky voice; like if kissing her was an emergency to save his life. He didn't give her chance to say a word. He just wanted her to surrender, to surrender before him, so he could fulfill his thirst of her, his need of her. He couldn't get enough of her.

Classic melody played in his ears, the rhythm made him want to stay longer on the bed, but aroma of roasted duck and fried potatoes and fresh baked biscuits and hot arabica coffee filled his nose. His saiyan stomach growled. He opened his eyes lazily and found himself alone on the bed, covered with blanket. _"How long have I been sleeping?"_ He mumbled. He opened his cover and then realized that he wore nothing under that blanket.

He sat and saw his neatly folded shirt and pants and underwear had been prepared on the table. He reached them and smiled.

"Hi, Trunks! I know it will wake you up." Marron sat on the kitchen table, holding coffee cup in her hand. She smiled at him.

He kissed her and took a seat next to her, "You know well I'm hungry."

"Please help yourself."

He ate in record. She wasn't supposed to be surprised, she had seen him and the Saiyans eat many times before, but she always wondered, _how can he always be that slim?_ _Where all those foods gone? Oh, may be those muscles..._

She blushed, recalling that muscled boyfriend of hers had come to her that night, suddenly, all naked. Without any warning he embraced her tightly, carried her to the bed, kissed her and made love to her with the passion she 'd never seen before.

His rush and husky voice when he said "I love you" replayed clearly in her mind.

"Penny for your thought." he waved his hand before her face.

She blinked, "What? Oh, I'm sorry."

"I know you want to ask me 'What happened'."

She raised her eyebrows, _he always knows, well, may be that's one of his genius thing_.

"I'm sorry," He said, leaning his back against his chair.

"What?" She frowned, "What was that for?"

He stood and walked towards the window. Suddenly, the scenery outside that apartment building became interesting for him. He put his hands deep in his pants pockets. She followed him and embraced him from behind and leaned her head on his back.

"I'm scarred Mar,"

_He? The heir of the Saiyan Prince gets scarred?_

"I'm listening..." She said.

"I'm afraid of my old self...She...She was tempting me, Mar, I swear. She tried to show me that she's grown up now...all those shorts and skirts...She followed me to my room. She stood very close to me. I knew I shouldn't have thought twice to shrug her off. I knew I shouldn't have reacted that way..."

Marron held her breath, waiting for him to spit out his confession that he had done something with that whoever the girl he was telling her.

"It needed all my control to shrug her off and flied over here..."

"You came here...You came..."

"Naked? Well, I'd just taken a bath that time and only wore a towel. I think that thing fell somewhere when I flied here."

She released her breath and suddenly burst out laughing, imagining Trunks' towel fell on somebody's face.

"Mar..." He called when she had stopped laughing.

"Hmm...?"

"I'm afraid..."

"Why? With your handsome face and sexy butt, who doesn't want to tease you? It's not your fault. I won't blame you."

"But what if it happens again and I fail to control myself?"

"Trunks?"

"What?"

"Who is this girl you're talking about?"

"Pan."

Bulla put her hands on her hips, she frowned at her best friend as she saw Pan in her brother's room.

"What are you doing here? Where's Trunks?"

"He flied off." Pan answered her honestly.

"Why?" Bulla's blue eyes stared at her suspiciously and then she noticed something different on her best friend. "Hey! What is it all about?" She pointed at Pan's small tank top and then at her jeans shorts.

"What?"

"You never wear something like this. Wait...don't tell me. You're trying to seduce my brother!" Bulla shouted.

"Hey! Don't be so loud! And what's that supposed to mean? I just want to do 'an adult thing'."

"Adult thing? You're idiot!"

Pan frowned, she didn't like Bulla's diction. She'd heard Bulla use 'her father's language' before, but not at her,

"I said you're idiot!" Bulla repeated as if she could read Pan's mind. "Trunks is an adult and you're just sixteen! And if he sleeps with you, it means crime! You can put him in trouble; in jail!"

Pan's mouth gapped opened, well, she didn't know about that.

"You're kidding, right. Not if we like each other."

"No, I'm serious. I've read it in my grandpa's library."

"Your grandpa is a scientist, he doesn't collect something like that."

"Well, we collect everything, we read everything, so we will always be the genius of the earth."

Her sarcasm reminded Pan that behind that Bulma's like face, there was Vegeta's like mind inside her best friend. It was she wasn't supposed to take too personally, "Ah...come on Bulla! I didn't mean to do something bad and besides, you're my best friend, you're supposed to help me."

"Help you what?"

"Winning Trunks' heart. I know he likes me. I just need more chances to prove it."

"Grow up Pan! He likes you like he loves me, as a sister, no more. He loves Marron. You have to face that.

She had Saiyan blood in her veins although only a quarter, the blood of the warrior race and she was also the granddaughter of the strongest Saiyan warrior in the universe. She and the heir of the Saiyan Prince would make a perfect couple. They would have the most perfect children; the strong ones who would continue her grandfather's legacy as the savior of the earth.

Why people always thought that she was too young for him and he was too old for her? She would wait if she really had to till she was eighteen, or twenty or even twenty five. It would not be a problem for him because his Saiyan blood would make him stay young much longer than ordinary humans. That's what she knew, that's what she understood.

But people didn't always understand what she did. Even people who knew martial arts, didn't always know that new threats could come anytime and could be stronger every time. She had listened to the stories about The Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, The Saiyan, Frieza, The Androids, Cell and Majin Buu many times as her bedtime stories instead of stories about Cinderella or Snow Princess. That was all enough to make her think that power was everything.

And only the people with Saiyan blood who could reach the unlimited power, and so Saiyan was everything.

She kicked and punched the eleventh sand sack in her grandfather's, Hercule, dojo; the poor thing was broken in five seconds, scattering sands everywhere, but she wasn't going to finish yet.

She still had not reached Super Saiyan level yet and it must be her only quarter Saiyan blood which slowed her down.

Her uncle, Goten, would soon marry to Paris, a model. _What does she know about martial arts or about threats to earth? _And the other person who had Saiyan blood she knew, her best friend Bulla, was a shopping machine. _What should she care about martial arts and threats to earth? She has her father wrapped around her fingers all the time._ _Well, may be she thinks her father will live forever to protect her._ And her Trunks...all those Capsule Corps president things had made him spend less and less time to train his fighting skill. And if he married to Marron, what would their children be? Sure she was a daughter of a couple of the Z warriors, but she seemed not to have any interest about fighting, and that powerful android thing of her mother, obviously wasn't something genetically generated.

The children of the Z warrior had turned to be spoiled, soft and weak generation. She hated to be the only mature one who realized that.

She dropped herself on her bed that night, exhausting of her own thought. She had just closed her eyes for about thirty minutes when she dreamed about Cell monster trying to absorb her. She woke up with a scream that made her mother run as fast as she could to her room.

"Pan! Pan! Are you all right?" Videl knocked her daughter's bedroom door but the she found it unlocked so she got inside and she saw her daughter sitting on her bed with sweat drops, rush breath and her whole body was shaking.

"Mom?!"

"Are you having a nightmare?" Videl asked.

"I guess so."

"Wait a minute. I'll get you a glass of water." She left and came back a few minutes latter with a glass of water. She handed it to Pan who drank it in one gulp.

"Thank you mom, I feel better now."

Videl sat next to her daughter on the bed, "What did you dream about? You seem never to have any nightmares again since you're six or seven."

"I dreamed about Cell."

"Cell?" Videl frowned, "Why? I think it was when you're five when I told you about Cell story, why dream about it now?"

"Mom, tell me, don't you think Trunks and I will make a perfect couple?"

Videl rolled her eyes, "Trunks? What are you talking about, Pan?"

"Well, since I think that both of us have Saiyan blood, we'll make a very perfect couple."

"Saiyan? Couple? Well, I think whether somebody is a Saiyan or not has nothing to do with making perfect couple. But wait, why you suddenly talk about this, and Trunks? Are you in love with him?"

Pan blushed, suddenly she realized how silly her outburst must have been to her mother. But she never kept secret from her, so she thought it might be better to tell everything to her.

"Pan, but he is even older than your uncle!" Videl couldn't help to shout as she listened to her daughter's confession that she fell in love with Trunks.

"Oh mom, he's only a year older than uncle Goten! And I'm sick people telling me that. I've had enough from Bulla. May be I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Ow, I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean that."

"So, you think it is okay? I can wait if I really have to"

Videl released a sigh, "Well, I can't say that. But you must know that it won't be fair for him to wait and besides, you know that he has Marron. Don't you think about her feeling?"

"I didn't do something bad to her. Just consider it as a fair competition."

Videl smiled at her daughter, "You know, Trunks has had enough of everything. He had finished his school, college; he has his own career; he has gone through his life almost twice your age. And now he's ready to step to another level of his life, a family life, he needs to steady. Who knows he may have been waiting for along time for this. But you young lady, you've just started your life. You haven't seen the whole world."

"Ah, come on mom, I've been flying around the earth since I was four."

"That is not what I mean. What I'm talking about is experience. You still have a very long path in front of you. Many things that you haven't experienced yet. This first love may seem to be serious now, but once you go to high school, college, start your own career, meet many other people, you'll find out that it is just a silly thing, you'll laugh of it and there are many other people out there who deserves your love much more than this first love guy."

"But he has Saiyan blood and I..."

"So what if he is a Saiyan?" Videl cut her daughter's words but she tried to keep her tone as patient as possible.

"I just think that if it means that we are meant to be. We will make a perfect couple. I can't imagine to be with a weakling human who doesn't even know how to hold my punch."

"Well, for your information young lady, I am a human. And not all humans are completely weakling...And don't forget, you're only a quarter Saiyan, which means that you're more human than what you think."

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean it..."

"It's all right, I know what you mean. Listen sweetie, all this Saiyan things you're worrying about is not everything. You may see the Saiyans as the most powerful being in the universe but they also have weakness and you see human as weakling but this weakling also has a plus value."

"Saiyans have weakness?"

"If it wasn't because of their stubbornness and their habits to cause trouble, would their planet have been destroyed?"

Pan raised her eyebrows at her mother's statement, didn't know whether to agree or not.

"And we, the weakling human race still live till now in peaceful...yeah I know our planet had ever been destroyed before and we wished it back again with dragon ball..." Videl paused to see Pan's reaction over her story then continued, "Power is not everything Pan, look at the Saiyans with all their power and how they ended. When you have more experience latter Pan, you will know that plus value doesn't always mean physic strength. Somebody can be physically weak but he or she may have a very smart brain or a very kind heart. You must consider them as plus values too."

Pan's black eyes were staring at her mother while her sixteen years old brain was trying to absorb the philosophy she was offering her.

"I am sure you remember the story that it was Bulma and her father Dr. Briefs who created the spaceship to travel to planet Namek?"

Pan nodded.

"Well, they can't fight, but their genius always works for the Z warrior. And if it is not for Bulma's love, Vegeta may still be an evil. With his increasing and increasing power like this, you can imagine that even your grandpa Goku will face an uneasy problem."

Pan's eyes grew wide, amazingly impressed by the story.

"And it is your dad's human side that makes him capable of being good scholar and having a good job. Can you imagine if he is a full blooded Saiyan? He may refuse to have a job like grandpa Goku or Vegeta and I will have to work twice hard so our family can have a decent life like this."

Pan gave her mother a smile.

"And do you remember the story when your grandpa Hercule befriend with majin Buu and made his good side and evil side split?"

"I remember mom, but if you don't mind telling a sixteen years old a bedtime story, I'd love to hear it again."

"Sure." Videl smiled and she laid herself next to her daughter as the mother and daughter went on the bedtime story.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to ashes.to.beauty, your reviews really encourage me to keep going with this story!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

She wiped out tears falling down through her smooth cheeks with her hand roughly. She wasn't supposed to cry. What would her father say if he saw her cry? What would he say if he knew that Trunks was the reason she cried? Her father had warned her about Trunks long time ago and she had not listened to him that time.

She kicked a pile of sands, a turtle baby flied in the air with the kicked sands, she jumped and managed to catch it with her hand before it fell in the water. _Silly,_ she thought, it would end swimming in the sea anyway, she shouldn't bother catching it. She put the poor little thing in the water, it swim as fast as it could as if it tried to run away from her.

"I'm sorry baby turtle, I didn't mean to kick you." She shouted.

Seeing the blue of the sea and the coconut leaves waved by the wind always gave her peace in her heart. Kame island was her sanctuary, her real home; though as a matter of fact master Roshi owned everything there with the legal certificate over the island and the house; she and her parents didn't own anything there.

In her childhood and teenage years she always dreamed to move from the island, she couldn't wait to. She barely got chance to get out of there, only when there was a get together with the Z gang in Capsule Corps, or when her mother took her shopping in town. She completed her elementary school and high school home schooled. So when it was the time for her to go to college, she moved to North City with overflowed excitement. She would enjoy city lights and crowd more instead of stars lights and quietness of the Kame island all the time.

Soon she found out that city life wasn't as perfect as she had imagined before. She needed a great amount of energy to adapt to it's complexity. She even had to get a part time job to cover her financial needs. She knew she couldn't count on her parents too much, she understood their condition. The lectures, the laboratory practices, the paper works, the part time job were demanding all her time. She had no time for boyfriends, not even male friends. They managed to ask her to go out sometime, but she always just said sorry because she was always really busy with all other stuffs. She began to miss her old home a lot, Kame island with all it's quietness and peace.

Just like now she was there to find peace for her wavered heart.

It wasn't about the Pan thing. She didn't worry about Pan. She had ever been sixteen before and she knew that soon or late Pan would get bored and quit if she found something more interesting than her Trunks. It was just a matter of time.

But it was his confession that he was scarred of his old self, _"What if it happens again and I fail to control myself?"_ which had bothered her so much. How could she trust him if he didn't even trust himself? She knew pretty well there was a long list of girls who would happily jump to his lap and give all over their selves to him. How long would he stand of them?

She was supposed to know what she had gotten herself into when she accepted him as her boyfriend and soon to be fiance and future be husband. The engagement and the wedding didn't happen yet but her heart had been tied to him so tightly that it would be broken into pieces if she had to be apart from him.

She couldn't imagine loosing him, she couldn't let it happen. But she didn't know what to do. It must be him who found his own way to be always faithful to her. Well, if his love to her was strong enough then he would do, he would do...

It brought tears falling down her smooth cheeks again to recall the day she first fell in love with him.

There were not too many chances she met him in their childhood years. Some of the memories were clear, but many more other ones were blurry. Once or twice she remembered seeing him in the Z gang get together. But Trunks was always busy with Goten, doing what he called boys action, to pay attention to a five years younger little girl whom he considered as a crybaby.

As the heir of the biggest company on earth, Trunks was soon busy attending the best school in West City which was possibly the best one on earth with all it's extracurricular, from algebra till astronomy club, and with a father like Vegeta, he still had to spend his spare time to train.

Even Gotan often missed him a lot. He only attended an ordinary school in town. So, in his spare time whenever he could not find Trunks in Capsule Corps, he would fly to Kame island to play with Marron. Goten was a nice boy to her, he was like a big brother she never had. And even since she was a child she could see that Goten was overshadowed by his best friend. He always talked about Trunks to her; Trunks this...Trunks that...So it made Trunks remain a legend for her for years in her childhood and teenage years.

Years passed without any significant memory about him. Marron was busy with her own college life in North City University then. Goten graduated from Satan City Law School and she heard that Trunks had just completed his doctorate in the same university as her, in three major studies, all with cum laude.

She was busy with her paper one night, when she got a surprised call from the most unexpected person to her.

"Marron speaking..."

"Hi, Marron how have you been? This is Bulma, I got your number from your father."

"Uh? Mrs. Briefs?"

"I call you to invite you to Bulla's 11th birthday party next Saturday. And this time I don't want to hear no"

"But Mrs. Briefs..."

"Okay...see you at the party, dear."

"But..."

Beep...

Marron sighed, she had promised her friend to attend a thesis seminar, but Bulma Briefs was really irresistible in all ways.

She didn't know what she had to bring for the birthday gift. Bulla was the heiress of the richest person on earth. She must have already had everything she needed, everything she wanted. So Marron just picked a novel from the bookstore where she worked part time. She just hoped that Bulla had not collected that tittle yet in her family library.

She almost never wore make up, so she didn't think it's necessary to put any just to attend a birthday party of an eleventh years old. She let her blond hair down pass billow her shoulder without any pigtail. And she wore one of her nicest Sunday dress.

The party was just like the usual of the Z gang get together. It was more like the older generation reunion. The only thing that made her glad was that she met her parents there after few months of having no chance to visit them in Kame island. But it was before she met her legend there.

He stood in the gate of the Briefs' sanctuary, the place where the party was held; he was tall, well built, wearing casual outfit with the most famous brand that Marron couldn't even spell the name, and the most handsome face that Marron ever saw for whole her lifetime. Now she knew that the legend that remained in her mind since she was a child was true.  
She saw him talking to his mother and then her heart started to beat harder than usual. _What a perfect man, would she ever have a chance to be close to him?_

Without she ever imagined, he walked toward her like if she was the only important person in that party.

"So, you're Marron?" He asked. His eyes were adoring the natural beauty before him. _Even without make up she looks like a goddes_.

"Yes. And you're Trunks?" She asked back with blushing cheeks.

They didn't realize that Bulma tried to hide her smile as she saw the young man with adoring eyes and the young woman with blushing cheeks. She knew it would happen.

Everything had been planned perfectly. After years being so religious with his study and now with his works, her son deserved the most perfect future wife on earth.

That Krylin's daughter fulfilled her requirements in everything, she was perfectly beautiful, smart, and Bulma was very sure that Marron wouldn't care about their money.

She admired herself for the plan. That's why people called her the genius.

"So, you're a NCU-er?"

"Yes."

"I'm alumnus."

"You're the guy with cum laude in Astronomy, Machine Engineering and Economy & Banking Business? You're a legend in NCU."

He only shrugged his shoulders, her statement was something he heard everyday, "The cum laude was when I graduated from the undergraduate programs, actually."

"You made fifteen research publications in top international science journals, as the first author. That is still a record. And how many more you made as the second author?"

He only smiled slightly, "I don't remember. What is your major?"

"I'm studying Education for Pre-School Ages, I like children." _Well, Marron it's still too early to talk about children. _And actually, how could she like children? She never had younger siblings or little children to play around.

"I still keep in touch with my professors there, can I drop by if I visit them someday?

"Sure, why not."

Goten was about to run to his best friend when Bulma dragged him by his arm, "Goten, I still have few tables to move. Do you mind helping me, sweetie?"

"Umm...sure Mrs. Briefs."

The falling in love couple kept talking till the party ended, ignoring all the other people there who didn't seem to care. The older generation really enjoyed their reunion. The birthday girl, Bulla was busy with Pan. Bulma kept Goten busy so he wouldn't be able to interrupt Trunks and Marron. Only Eighteen who watched her daughter with knowing look during that party.

The next day, Trunks had already called Marron.

"Are you free this afternoon? I'm going to visit Prof. Funada in NC, can I drop by?"

"Sure!" _Actually I have my shift in the bookstore, but may be I can convince Pamela to exchange shift_, she thought.

By the end of that day, they had been walking down the whole city park holding each other hands without they even realized.

And by the end of the week Marron had already said yes when Trunks asked her to be his girlfriend.

Days with him were wonderful. At the beginning, she was not confident with her performance. She thought that he must have always dated girls with fancy dresses and perfect make up and hair do from the salons. But he told her that he loved her natural beauty. And she could feel that what he said was true. Every time they walked together, on the streets, in the park, in the restaurants, in burger shops, in her campus, in her bookstore, in his office, she would see many girls drooling at him and trying to flirt with him. Most of them were very beautiful. But he never looked back at them.

He always treated her with respect. Sometimes she thought she could feel electricity streaming through their hands when they held each other's, but he had never done something more than light kisses on her cheeks or on her lips every time he said I love you, _oyasuminasai_, good night, see you tomorrow, or I'll miss you so much. She could feel her body was burning with desire to imagine him being inside her. She would bury herself with books and paper works then.

She didn't know that it was much harder for him to control all his desire to her. And it always needed long cold shower to cool down his own body from wanting her so badly after every their dates or even every time he just remembered about her.

It needed almost two years since their first date for both of them to surrender to their natural instinct.

"So, what do you plan after the graduation? It will be next month, right?" He asked her one day when they had a picnic in city park. Actually, he was going to propose her that day. It was something he had wanted to do since the day he met her at his sister birthday party. He let himself wait for a very long time because he saw how she was so religious with her study.

He laid his head on her lap, she was sitting on the grass. She ran her hand through his lavender hair then smiled.

"Actually, I submitted a post graduate program scholarship six month ago, and last week I received a letter that I was accepted. What do you think?"

He didn't expect that answer but he tried to appreciate, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wasn't sure that I would be accepted. I don't want you laugh of me."

"I'll never laugh of you, you know."

"Do you think it's good? Since you're a Ph. D, mister, I think it will be good if I take at least a master course. I want to be a smart partner to you."

He couldn't help to smile, "You're a smart partner." _Well, it seemed that the cold water shower would remain a good company may be for about two years more?_

"Hey, I think it's going to rain!" Marron said when she looked up the sky. They had been so fond with their conversation that they didn't pay attention to their surroundings.

Trunks lifted his head and sat, "You're right, I think I better take you home before it really gets rain."

He seemed that he was trying hard to find something, his hands in his jacket pockets, in his pants pockets, "Shit!"

"What's up Trunks?" Marron raised her eyebrows.

"I think I lose my capsule case. What do you think, we go get a taxi or we just fly off?"

"We are not supposed to fly in public area and the taxi is not necessary. Let's just walk, my apartment is not too far from here."

"Okay."

They tried to walk as fast as possible, but the rain had poured down the city so hardly half their way to Marron's apartment. Trunks tried to cover Marron with his jacket, but it didn't help at all. They were all soaked when they got there, of course.

"What should we do now? You can't wear my shirt." Marron said through her clenched teeth, being wet from her head to toes made her feel so cold. "Wait, may be you can wear my bathrobe for a while or..." She walked towards her dresser to find something Trunks could wear.

"Marron... Come here..."

"What?"

"You forget something."

"What?"

He reached her shoulder gently then embraced her. She was so confused until she felt his warmth streaming down whole her body. He was warming them with his ki.

They were completely dry and warm within a minute, but she had found his warmth like an ecstasy that she couldn't get enough in only a very brief time.

"Don't let me go, Trunks, please..."

"Are you sure, Mar?"

"Yes...please..."

He trailed his hand from her shoulder down to her back and started to caress her and she did the same thing to him. The rain had just stopped outside and the night had just fallen when the couple finally ended sleeping curled to each other on the small bed of that apartment, both with overflowed happiness, unaware of what was coming then.

Krylin opened the unlocked door half hearted. He had tried to knock before but he got no response. The same thing happened when he tried to call his only daughter. There was no response. He wondered, if Marron wasn't in there, how could she left her apartment door unlocked? And now he started to worry if something had happened to his beloved daughter.

The living room was dark. But the moon light shined through the window was enough to present him the most unexpected scenery to him that night: clothes scattering from the middle of that living room towards the bedroom door. And he knew perfectly that those scattered outfits didn't only belong to his daughter, but also to man. His experience told him what was happening behind that bedroom door. And being a former monk he was, it was obvious that pre-marriage sex wasn't written in his allowed to do things list.

He wasn't pleased of course, then decided to wait for his daughter and whoever that man to wake up. His back against the bedroom door, anticipating any worse scenery he might see if the couple coming out of the room without any clothes.

Trunks grabbed his clothes and got dressed as fast as possible when he saw Krylin in the living room. Marron had already got dressed and now facing her father who had a very unpleased look in his face.

"Daddy, I..."

Krylin put his hands across his chest, he looked shocked when he saw Trunks stand beside his daughter, "You..?!" Actually, he was hoping that Marron would prefer Goten. He was sure a nice boy, and much more simpler than Trunks Briefs. But now he could see clearly that Marron's and Goten's relationship would never be more than friendship.

His gaze back into Marron then, "You know who he is Marron, haven't you ever read any tabloids or watch TV?"

"Daddy...I"

"Let me explain sire, I'm...I'm going to marry your daughter..." Trunks said.

"Oh! Of course you are!" _Wait, that Vegeta's son called him sire?_ Krylin's stern look was getting soft then, he couldn't hide his amusement.

"Trunks! That is not necessary! You don't have to do that! I...I did it because I love you. I don't want you think that I try to tie you." Her voice was choked, filled with many emotions.

"Silly girl, I love you too, you know. And I'll be very happy to be tied to you."

"Are you serious?"  
"Of course, I'm serious. I was going to propose you in the park this afternoon before you telling me about your master course plan. But it is okay if you think that your master course is really important. I'll wait, Mar, I'll wait till whenever you're ready. Now tell me, would you marry me?"

"Sure!" She jumped into his embrace, unaware of her father's presence.

Krylin just lost his words to say. As he walked out the door he hoped, really hoped that Trunks Briefs would never break his beloved daughter's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

May be, this is the last chapter for this story, thank you for reading, especially to ashes.to.beauty., I love your reviews. I'm sorry about the misspelling on the chapter before.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Go ahead and shoot me." Pan said coolly to a band of bank robbers.

The Rambo looked like man with AK-47 in his hand who seemed to be the leader of the group, threw her an evil smirk, "Don't you think I'm afraid little girl."

Pan frowned, her cool style was gone, "I'm not a little girl!" She shouted.

"If you're not a little girl, then why are you so flat?" A member of that robbers group, the one with deep x scar on his cheek said, followed by laughter of all five robbers men in Satan City Bank.

"How dare you!" she shot in the air, preparing her attack, she had lost her patience to act cool.

"Hey! She can fly!"

"Shoot her! Shoot her!"

She easily caught their bullets as they started to shot her up with their guns.

"So, you're a superhero, huh? Try this!" The baldy one pointed his bazooka at her and started to shoot.

"Shit!"

She was about to avoid the shoot as somebody grabbed her by her butt and took her fly higher in the air.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Pan asked her savior as they floated in the air.

"I'm trying to save your life." Uub answered innocently.

"So, why should you put your hand in my butt?!" She asked again through her clenched teeth, very annoyed.

"Ups! Sorry." The village boy blushed and then put his hand behind his head in a very Goku like manner, one of the results of being trained by Goku for years.

"For your information mister hero, I'm more than capable to save my own life and you just interrupted my favorite scene. Well, I have more important thing to do now. I better finish those bandits now."

"Pan! Let me help you!"

"No, thank you.!" she answered sarcastically.

"Okay! But let me say...let me say..."

"What! Spit it out quick! I don't have all day!"

"I just want to say that you're not flat."

"Grrr...!! You stupid! I'll deal with you latter!"

As Pan finished the robbers band in Satan City Bank, Uub watched her from where he floated, "I'm just telling you the truth." He said to himself.

-

Trunks pressed the intercom button on his desk to call his secretary,"Andrea, I need our marketing progress report for the last three months. Bring it to me in two minutes."

There was no response from his secretary, "Andrea!"

There was still no response, he pressed another button, "Marcus, where's Andrea?"

"Umm...there is a problem, sire." Marcus, his second secretary answered.

"What problem?"

"There is a man trying to jump from our building roof, sire. Amanda is now dealing with the press and the fire guards."

"What?!"

"This man was drunk sir, he came here thirty minutes ago. He said that he was your best friend and insisted to get in to your office. Of course we sent him away, sire. But now he threatens us to jump from our building roof if he can't meet you."

"How is this man looked like?"

"Tall, handsome but of course you're more handsome than him sire..."  
"Marcus!!"

"Ups, sorry sire, he has dark spiky hair..."

"Why in the hell nobody told me?"

"Umm..."

He quickly ran out of his office and a minute he reached the building roof. Andrea was there with two security guards, trying to speak to that man not to jump. Few people were watching from the ground, one of them had a camera and started to make pictures.

Trunks saw his best friend standing on the roof of his office building. He could see that Goten's standing position was unstable, like if he was about to fall to the ground in few second. He was sure that Goten was drunk, very drunk.

"Where is the fireguard you called?"

"They said they were stuck in traffic jam, sire, and may be need more time to get here."

"Cancel it, we don't need them." _Even if Goten really fell to the ground, he would not get injured,_ he thought.

He waved his hand to his secretary and security guards, as a sign for them to leave him and that he would handle everything by himself.

"But sire," Andrea said.

"Don't make me tell you twice. I can take care of everything, that man is really my best friend. Now go and meet the press and tell them that there's nothing serious there. You know what you have to tell them, make sure they won't write something bad about us. And tell the people there to leave. This is not a kind of attraction." He pointed at the people who were watching them from the ground.

"Yes sire," Andrea and both of the security guards left. Now, there were only Trunks and Goten standing on that building's roof.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked his best friend. He couldn't hide that he was very annoyed by Goten's action.

"Hey-y-y! M-my b-b-best friend! I-I-I t-t-think you're too bus-s-s-sy to j-j-just s-s-say h--h-hello-o-o t-t-o m-m-e..." Goten turned his head to face Trunks and threw him a weird smile, a drunk smile.

Now Trunks could see clearly that Goten's eyes were red and dull, like if there's no life there.

"You're drunk."

"I'm-m n-not-t."

"Yes you're."

"I'm-m not-t."

"Goten, you're fucking drunk! Look at yourself!" Trunks shouted to his best friend.

"H-hey! D-don't-t s-s-shout-t at-t m-me Mr. B-b-boss. I'm-m n-not-t d-deaf-f." He said before he fell to his back and unconscious.

Trunks reached his best friend and carried him on his shoulder, "I think Chichi will kill you if she sees you like this. May be it's better if I take you to Capsule Corps." After making sure that nobody was left to watch them, Trunks took his best friend flying.

His sister Bulla was reading a novel in Capsule Corps backyard when they landed. She jumped to her feet when she saw them, "Oh my Dende, Trunks, what happened?!"

"I don't know. Just help me to prepare a room for him. Quick!"

"Okay." Bulla ran inside the house and helped her brother and his best friend.

"Is mom home?" Trunks asked as he put Goten on the bed his sister just prepared.

"She is going shopping for Goten's wedding with Mrs. Son Chichi. "

"Don't tell her anything if she's home, okay?! We'll tell her after Goten wakes up and we know what happened."

"Sure, Trunks. I understand."

-

Goten was standing in the Briefs' sanctuary the next morning, watching the dinosaurs as those creatures ate the trees leaves. Trunks walked closer towards him, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, I'm here." He had his back against Trunks and still didn't stir, his hands deep in his pants pockets and he wore no shoes.

"What happened?"

"There will be no wedding."

"Why? Isn't it supposed to be this Saturday?"

"She is leaving."

"Leaving?"

"She said she had a photo session in Caribbean Islands and asked me to postpone the wedding. What kind of request is that? How could that photo session become more important than our wedding day? A day that we have planned for months? So I told her, _'Just leave if you want to leave and forget if we will ever get married'_. And do you know what she said then? She said,_'Don't be silly, Goten. Of course I'm leaving. I've been wanting to Caribbean Islands for whole my life time'_. So, it is all clear, right? She never thinks that our wedding is something serious. And I just realized that may be I'm not important too for her." He said in plain, dry tone.

There was no emotion in his words and it made Trunks choked. What should he say to console his best friend? Should he say,'_I'm sorry to hear that'. _How silly that comment would be?Or,_ 'It is all right, she is not good enough for you anyway'._ Would these words help him to feel better?

He released a sigh, what did he know about broken heart? He was always the heart breaker one. But now he knew, by seeing his best friend state, no matter how hard he tried to hide it through his plain and emotionless words, Goten was very suffering of this broken heart.

"I'm sorry." Goten said again, breaking Trunks' thought.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "What was that for?"

"For causing a trouble in your office. I know I embarrassed you a lot. And thank you for bringing me here. I still don't know what to say to my mom that the wedding is canceled. She's been very enthusiast with this plan."

"Oh, I think everything is gonna be all right."

"Sure, why not."

"You can stay here as long as you want. I'm sorry I have to leave now. We'll talk again latter okay?"

"Sure, no problem. And thank you for letting me stay."

"Don't mention it."

Trunks left his best friend in the sanctuary, still watching the dinosaurs, as he reached the sanctuary gate, his sister was waiting for him there, "What did he tell you?" She asked.

"Why don't you go to school?"

"I'm leaving...I'm leaving...But tell me what did he tell you..."

"There won't be any wedding. Paris left him for a photo session in Caribbean Islands."

"What?! What kind of stupid reason is that?!"

"Go to school now! Or I won't take you shopping again if you're late!"

"Okay! Okay!"

-

Marron sat on the sand on the shore, she folded her feet before her chest and used them to lay her chin. Her stare was still far away to the blue, to the sea.

She had spent three days in Kame island and still didn't find a way out for her wavered heart. She turned off her cell phone and didn't leave any messages for Trunks in her apartment. And he was still not coming, he might be too busy to realize that his girlfriend was missing.

"You still didn't tell me why you're here." Her father suddenly spoke and took a seat next to her on the sand.

"Why? Can't I be here? This is our home, right?"

"Come on, Mar, don't be up set."

"Well, I have nothing to do in the city. My Professor said that my final thesis draft was okay and didn't need more correction, I'll have my master graduation ceremony next month, so, here I am now..."

"And what about that spoiled boyfriend of yours? Do you leave him in the city?"

"Daddy, Trunks has his own life and he lives in West City, we don't live together if that's what you mean."

"Okay! Okay! I didn't mean that. I just want to know why you look so sad for this last three days."

"I'm not sad."

"Really?"  
"Sure!"

"Did you argue with Trunks?"

"I just hate when he said...Daddy!"

"Come on, Marron, you know you always can tell me. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing."

"So why are you so up set?"

"I'm not up set and you'll laugh of me if I tell you."

"Why should I?"

Marron looked at her father and saw serious expression on his face, "I think you don't like him."

"May be a little, but I think he makes you happy and I'm happy if you're happy."

"Thanks Dad," She paused to take a deep breath, "I just realized one thing."

"Hmm?"

"You're right about him. There will be always girls who try to chase him and I don't know how long again he will stand of them."

"Why?"

"A girl teased him, he wasn't tempted, but he told me that he was afraid if it happens again he will fail to control himself. He doesn't even trust himself Dad, so how do you think I can trust him?"

"Why can't you? How long have you been with him? A year? Two?"

"Almost four years."

"And you always trust him for whole this time."

"Yeah."

"So, I don't see why you can't trust him again, he wasn't tempted by that girl right?"

"But he said..."

"That is not important, Mar. It happens to all of us that sometimes we loose our confidence on a matter. Even if he can't trust himself, you're supposed to help him, not to run away from him."

"Help him?"

"Help him to trust him, show him that he can trust himself like you always do, show him that he is a trustworthy man."

Marron looked at her father again, trying to absorb his words.

"This is only one small problem in a relationship, Mar. If you marry him someday, you both will face many more problems. This is something common, every couples face them, not because you're bad or what. You know, whenever you succeed to solve the problems, your relationship will grow stronger, but if you fail, you can guess."

The former monk smiled at his daughter who smiled back in understanding of her father's advice.

"So be strong, Mar, face and solve every problems you have together. There is always a way out you know, for somebody who tries really hard."

"So I guess I'm really stupid, crying for such a silly thing."

"You're not stupid Mar, you're just young."

"Thank you, Dad, I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Well, that's what a Dad for."

-

Uub easily dodged Pan's punches, grabbed her by her shoulder and threw her to the hill nearby. It was the tenth times she fell on her ass and she had had some bruises and cuts in her body during the sparring session with Uub.

"Are you giving up yet?" Uub asked as he floated few meters away from her in the air, he had not even had his sweat dropped yet.

"No way!" She exclaimed and stood up and wiped out blood from the corner of her lips with her hand.

"Come on, Pan! We can do it again later. And what will your father say if he sees those bruises and cuts? He will kill me you know."

"Aha, so you admit that you're afraid of my Dad?"

"Well, he is still stronger than me and besides I don't want he thinks bad about me."

Pan put her hands on her hips, "What should you care about what he thinks?"

Uub blushed then tried to change the subject, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Will you promise to spar again with me?"

"Sure, why not."  
"Okay then, may be my mom will invite you dinner, you know."

They flied to Pan's house then. Actually, Pan had challenged Uub to spar with her because she was up set about the Satan City Bank robbery incident the day before. They met accidentally that time, but then she found out that sparring with a stronger guy than her gave her so much fun, she barely met such a guy except her family and some friends and now she barely had chance to spar with them too. It was their second sparring session and she didn't realize that she had started to forget about Trunks.

-

Bulla saw Goten sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV, but his eyes were blank, like if his thought was flying thousands miles away from his body.

"Hi, Goten how have you been?" She sat next to him on that couch.

"I'm fine. Coming home from school?"

"Yeah," She paused, "I've heard what happened."

"I've just talked to your mom, she told me that it's better to be now than later, cancelling this wedding now is much better than getting divorce latter, right? And I think she's right." He didn't look as awful as the day before, but he had lost his cheery face and voice, "Mrs. Briefs is very kind. She says she will help me to talk to my mom and take care of everything due to the wedding cancellation."

"Hmm?"

"Since Paris is leaving, I think it's up to me now to announce the cancellation to the people we've invited, do apologize and send them back the gifts we've received. And there are still plane and hotel reservations for our honeymoon, the catering...oh Dende, I don't know it can be so complicated."

"I'll help you too, if you don't mind. Everything will be just fine Goten, trust me."

"Sure, thanks."

"Well, I have to change my clothes. See you later, Goten."

"See you later, Bulla."

She stood and started to walk towards her room but suddenly stopped after only few steps, "Goten, I'll date with you when I grow up someday."

Goten couldn't help but smiled at the fifteen years old girl's innocent outburst, his first smile in few days, then he answered, "Sure, Bulla. I'll be waiting for you to grow up."

The teenage girl blushed, "Okay, see you later." And then she ran upstairs to her room.

-

Trunks couldn't concentrate to his works in his office. His thought was always flying to his best friend. _Poor Goten_. But there was nothing he could do to help him. And then he thought about himself, would Marron run from him like Paris ran from Goten? He couldn't imagine such a thing, he knew he would be much more suffering than Goten if it happened to him. He loved Marron with all his heart. He would do anything to make her happy. He would do anything to be with her forever. He would bear down every temptation getting in his way. He would never let himself fail to be faithful to her.

"Oh, Dende! What kind of stupid genius I am!" He spoke to himself when suddenly he realized that he had said the wrong words to his girlfriend. And the worse was he had been too busy for the last three days that he didn't have chance to call Marron, especially with that Goten things...

He dialed her cell phone number, it was inactive. He dialed her apartment number, the answering machine answered, _"Hi, this is Marron. I'm not here right now. Leave your message after the beep." _Right, simple, just like her. He dialed her bookstore number then.

"Hello, North Hope Bookstore here."

"Excuse me miss, can I talk to Marron?"

"Well, she takes day off for a week. Do you want to leave any messages?"

"No thank you, eh...may be just tell her that I called her if she comes back."

"And who's this?"

"Trunks Briefs."

"Aw! Trunks! This is Pamela! I have two Linking Park tickets concert, would you go..."  
He hung up the phone then. It wasn't like her to go without leaving any messages for him. It was now clear that she must be up set with what he said to her that time. Well, there's only one more place where she could be, and this time he wouldn't call her. He would just fly there.

"Trunks!" Marron exclaimed as she saw Trunks landed on Kame island. She was sitting on the sand on the shore, with her father.

Krillin stood and got inside the house, leaving Trunks and Marron alone.

He reached her and hugged her, she hugged him back, "Why didn't you tell me that you leave. I'm looking for you everywhere. I miss you."

"I'm sorry, I miss you too."

"I'm sorry too for making you up set. Well, now I know that I wasn't supposed to say that to you."

"Say what?" Marron hided her amused smile on his chest.

"Now I know that if there ever be any girls trying to tease me again, I will only have to remember about you and I know, that will be enough to handle everything. I'll make sure that I'll do anything so I'll never fail to control myself. I don't want to loose you, Marron."

"I know that, I trust you, I trust you Trunks. I'm sorry I ever doubt you. I love you Trunks."

"I love you too Mar, I love you so much."

He cupped her small face with his large hands and kissed her, now it was a long deep passionate kiss. He took her to his arm and carried her inside the house.

Krillin faked a cough behind his newspaper sheets, "Hmm!"

They blushed then Marron jumped from his arm and ran to the kitchen, "I'll make you some tea."  
"Wait, I'll go with you."

Krillin put down his newspaper and smiled, "Ah! Youngster!"

The End.


End file.
